dragonsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fire And Ice
Fire And Ice was a war where the Norvagen, lead by Prince Dev, joined the Draigar, lead by Kyra, created the Fyren army, and fought against the Ice Vorgan, lead by Xenoz. Lore Dragons used to live with the humans in peace, until one day when most of the Dragons mysteriously disappeared and the world was flung into a never-ending war. The Norvagen and Draigar quarreled with each other like children, until the king of the Dragons, Thoron, broke up the fight and talked with the two leaders, Kyra and Dev. He convinced them to join forces against the Ice Vorgan lead by Xenoz, who is a powerful Wizard. The Norvagen and Draigar combined forces to create the Fyren, a mix between the Draigar and Norvagen, similar to how the Draigar were a mix of the Valtheran and Warfang. The Fyren invaded the Portal Of Fire, which was claimed by Xenoz, to get Prince Dev's father, who was captured (for whatever reason, in the stop motion movie, he was Kyra's father). They discovered the Fire Krystal had been stolen by Xenoz, so they marched to Xenoz's lair in Dragon Mountain to retake it. In the final battle, the Krystal was successfully captured by Kyra and Dev. But to retake Xenoz's lair, they must take the Krystal to the top of Dragon Mountain. With the help of the Dragons, Kyra and Dev make it to the top, where Xenoz sealed himself inside an impenetrable cage. Kyra and Dev mounted the Krystal, which sealed Xenoz away forever, and claimed the Dragon Mountain. Film The first Dragons film took place during the Fire And Ice series. In the movie, the Dragons have mysteriously disappeared, ending the years of peace between the Norvagen and Draigar and starting a very long war. Many years later, the Dragon King Thoron is being hunted and hides the Aurathon Krystal within scars on the faces of Dev and Kyra, although they don't know this. Eventually, the Norvagen and Draigar armies clash but both are attacked by a third faction, the Vorgan. The kings Olsef and Siddari are captured by the Vorgan and Xenoz arrives to save Dev and Kyra. He tells both of them that the Vorgan are working for Thoron and they set out to kill Thoron and take the Aurathon. Dev and Kyra find Thoron but are beaten by him where he reveals the truth about the Vorgan: they are actually the servants of Xenoz and he had been using both the Norvagen and Draigar to further his own goals. Thoron also reveals that he no longer has the Aurathon and it had been hidin within Kyra and Dev the entire time. With this revelation, Kyra gains new fire abilities and Dev gains new wind powers. They then set out to Xenoz's Ice Palace to free Olsef and Siddari and defeat the evil Wizard. Sets List of sets Large sets: 9858 Dragon Mountain 9889 Portal Of Fire 9879 Vorgan Ice Fang 9834 Fyren Sea Phoenix Warship 60044 Battle Chest (Non-canon) Medium sets: 9887 Fire Storm Fortress 9664 Fire Ambush 9828 Fire & Ice Movie Edition Set 60040 Giant Dragon Egg Small sets: 9857 Ice Outpost 9856 Fire Sentry 9892 Smoke Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9893 Frost Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9874 Flame Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9875 Ice Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9859 Ice Claw (Attack Dragon) 9853 Firedrake (Attack Dragon) 99929 Movie Edition Set 9892 Mongor Strife Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9874 Kragmyre Wrath Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9875 Daakon Fury Dragon (Dragon Egg) Stormount Rage Dragon (Dragon Egg) Category:Sets Category:Fire And Ice Category:Event Category:Dragons